


Someone to notice

by Draw_me_something



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, inspired by someone to notice by entrenous, johniarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draw_me_something/pseuds/Draw_me_something
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While training to be a secondary school teacher (and pursuing some rather illegal activities outside of the classroom), Jim Moriarty takes a keen interest in shy, bullied teenager John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to notice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EntreNous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone to Notice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308082) by [EntreNous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous). 




End file.
